Love on the Water
by Bree-2006
Summary: A secret love affair between two team mates causes problems for the relationship, can an evening out at the beach fix the broken threads the two lovers share? RobStar oneshot


**Love on the water**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.**

**AN: Hi readers! This is a sappy one-shot that I just started writing for the hell of it, although I did have a huge spout of inspiration. This story was actually thought up when I was on Deviant-art a few days ago. I saw this wonderfully crafted pic and immediately thought about writing a fic to it. So I don't own the thought of it, I only own the fic. I hope you all enjoy it, I thought it was pretty good.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this to Moonlady9, and every writer on my favorites list.**

* * *

Such a tranquil area, with blooming shrubs and precarious butterflies dancing around in the bright sunlight, the water, as clear as clear could ever possibly be, flowed naturally with the onsets of wind that carried by. It truly was a sight to see, making it very hard for the beautiful woman standing on the front of the ocean to look away.

"Is it not beautiful Richard?" she asked, turning her head and letting her vibrant red hair flow around her as some sort of diligent curtain. The man beside her nodded wordlessly and pulled her into his arms.

"It is very beautiful." A soft kiss to the woman's temple caused a flush to grow on her cheeks. She sighed softly, maneuvering herself further into his grasp. It was a feeling she had only experienced with him. For them simple cherish-able moments like this were seemingly rare in their relationship. They never really had the pleasure of being alone, but when they did it was as if nothing in the world could tear them away from one another.

It was hard to fight side by side and not be able to fall asleep in each others arms at night, but they had managed it for quite a while now. It was hard not to want to kiss the delicate skin of one another after it had been torn venomously by someone looking to kill. Moments when their lives were subjected to things so horrible comfort was direly needed.

They knew that the others would never understand. It was as if being nothing but a superhero was their way of life. But no matter what they sufficed in telling them, their heart would never stop beating for the one they couldn't imagine living without.

At night they would dream of one another, sweet dreams that left smiles and grins on their faces. During the day time, they had trouble focusing even at the most horrible of times. They found that even a simple look of pure adoration could give them the energy they needed for the entire day.

That was when they realized, they were in love.

It wasn't the sappy, dove-like, angel-singing love that you read in romance novels and bridal magazines. It was unconditional, almost a scary-like love that in the end left knees weak and breathing uneven. It was a wordless commitment to one another. They would never feel the same way about anyone else again.

They were from two different worlds, he the handsome adopted son of a playboy, rich, smart, serious. While she was, kooky, fun, naïve, playful and bouncy. They were polar opposites and brought out something in each other that no one would have ever thought of.

But more humorously they really were from two different worlds.

She was Tamaranian, strong-willed and powerful, he was from earth, brave and courageous. She was a princess, a leader of her planet. And he was just some punk kid with a thrill for saving lives.

When they had first met personalities clashed, and each realized their lives would never be the same ever again. They became friends, the best at that, he taught her about his culture, and she even tried to teach him about hers.

She had always understood him, he was always so dark and secluded. He was always the 'straight to business' type but she had seen right through his routine on her first glance. He was strong, committed and wise, but angry, vengeful and broken. It was then that she realized what a past he had had.

She listened attentively as he poured his heart out to her. It was all she could do, all she really wanted to do. He had been so strong for so long on the outside, but on the inside, he was doubtful, and closed. She showed him the door to her heart, making it known that she would never abandon him and leave him alone in his prison. She would love him, and for that he found that it was possible to love back.

That night they rested together, and the woman listened gently to the rhythm of his heart beat, he was peaceful, and for once, his true hell was erased from his heart.

"I love you…"

Months moved on, and with every new day it seemed like they were pulled farther apart. She had even gone a week without seeing him outside of battle, his inner demons once again catching up with him. She watched as he once again put up walls around his heart, blocking her from any entrance whatsoever.

She had had enough. She could no longer watch as the man she loved deteriorated in front of her eyes. She pulled him aside from his work and began to plead for his love. It was the first time she realized how vulnerable he had made her. He looked into her watery eyes and once again let her tear down his walls. He pressed his lips to hers in desperation and tasted every bit of her, never wanting to let her go. They ended up in a heap of skin in his bedroom, clothes strewn about, looking in each others eyes and hoping that nothing would ruin the moment.

"Do you truly love me?" she had asked, sitting up on her elbows. He had met her half way and answered her question with a passionate kiss, with every part of his heart and soul poured into it. She needed no vocal answer as she sighed happily against his lips.

To them, everything was perfect then.

Although they still were unable to confide in anyone else around the tower about their secret love affair, it was nothing they really minded. They figured they could be passionate when the others weren't around, but they found out shortly later that the others were always going to be there.

They became so weary of not seeing each other, they had even begun meeting secretly in the early morning, just to feel the pleasure of being together again. They had trouble training with each other, not wanting to accidentally cause any cuts, scratches or bruises. They knew the others had noticed and prayed that they thought nothing of it, but still they knew they couldn't keep up the charade forever.

She had trouble lying to her friends, and when jokes of the twos incidental flirting began to surface--mainly from the changeling that never did shut up—she couldn't even walk down the hallway without wanting to scream out her love for him. It became a problem.

Finally he asked her to join him on a walk along the beach. 'It was a friendly gesture' he responded when his robotic friend had asked why he wanted her to accompany him. Only she knew the real reason.

So now there they were, staring out at the vicinity of the Jump City beach water they had always found so soothing. He came up behind her and wrapped his muscular arms around her middle. She laid her head on his shoulder, letting her cinnamon locks fly around and tickle his skin. She let out a blissful breath and un-wrapped his arms from around her. She took a slow step forward and tossed him a furtive glance.

"I wish to take a quick swim, will you not join me?" she asked turning back around and casting off her uniform in a few swift motions. His eyes roamed over her as he nodded dimly, scanning over her beautiful body. He too discarded his garments--including his mask, leaving him only in his boxers. He came in slowly and shivered as the cold water touched his skin. She swam the rest of the way so that she could take him up in a kiss, and pushed him away slowly. He raised a confused eyebrow as she dove under the water and surfaced sometime later. She stumbled forward and pulled him down with her, letting his head dunk under in a quick deliberate motion. He too rose sometime later laughing at her seemingly childish game. He smiled as the sunlight hit her face and lit up her eyes. Her golden skin almost seemed translucent as she griped his shoulders. He looked into her eyes and felt himself falling into the deep pools of emerald. He pulled her to him slowly, relishing in the feel of her skin on his. She was so beautiful, and he still didn't know how she had become his.

"I love you…" he whispered, sweeping her onto his lap and once again connecting their lips. She sighed against him and let her fingers circle around his neck to kiss him deeper. His hand traveled over the skin on her back, to her shoulders and arms. Breathing her in, they traveled down her chest and over her perfectly toned stomach, then back to her lower back. Her hands entangled themselves in his hair, letting her thumb glide over his left ears and to his cheek. She ended the kiss, and stared down into his crystal blue eyes, still trailing her finger down his cheek, then chin, neck and chest.

"I need you Robin…" she spoke, leaning her forehead against his. He smiled up at her and gave her a quick kiss on her already swollen lips.

"And I need you Star…"

They found themselves once again indulged in a heated kiss, with only the serenity of the water and the scent of the blooming shrubs as witness of their love.

* * *

**I loved writing this, although it probably isn't the sappiest thing I've ever written. Thank you all for reading it though.**


End file.
